


Concerned

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, but they're okay, or Sherlock is, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “John, I love you and I hate every second that you’re not in the flat, butmustyou call so often?”“Call me concerned, Sherlock, but you don’t often urgently ask me for washing up liquid.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-seventh Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Kudos: 25





	Concerned

“John, I love you and I hate every second that you’re not in the flat, but _must_ you call so often?”

“Call me concerned, Sherlock, but you don’t often urgently ask me for washing up liquid.”

“I haven’t even left the flat, how much trouble do you think I could be in?”

“Well, seeing as it’s you...”

“And you know perfectly well that Molly’s never going to give me that left kidney I’ve been asking for since February.”

“Hasn’t stopped you from thawing the bile you had in the freezer. I had no idea you even had that.”

“It was a small vial, John. I could hardly have gotten it all over the kitchen.”

“Oh god. What _did_ you get all over the kitchen?”

“Nothing you need to worry about!”

“That makes me even more worried.”

“It’s been taken care of, John. But we do need more washing up liquid.”

“I’ll get you boatloads of the stuff, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the handwritten draft on Tumblr.


End file.
